


The Color Red

by Azurame_Neve, Sesuo_Maisora



Category: Given (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Not Actually Unrequited Love, mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurame_Neve/pseuds/Azurame_Neve, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sesuo_Maisora/pseuds/Sesuo_Maisora
Summary: Red, can be many things.The color of love.The color of blood.The color of revolution.It's also the color of the string of fate.Spoilers, for Manga volume 6.
Relationships: Kashima Hiiragi/Yagi Shizusumi, Past Satou Mafuyu/Yoshida Yuuki, Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	The Color Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CutenessCanKill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutenessCanKill/gifts).



> Both Mafuyu and Shizusumi are more alike than other think.
> 
> I tried my best Kife-chan, but here you go. Re-edited, no beta.

* * *

[0] Red Is Many Things

In this world, what exists will continue to stay; what doesn't exist won't exist.

In this world, there are soulmates. Where only your emotions can determine your soulmate; things like status and background doesn't affect anything.

The moment you could hear their voices in your head is the moment that both of you acknowledge you are soulmates.

Even until the end of the world, only they would understand. 

~~_Sacrifice. Love. Sacrifice. Love._ ~~

Things repeat itself, the rain will wash away all the pain. The meaningless present, with past memories and the unforeseen future.

“If you wish for it strong enough, it will be granted.”

* * *

[1] The First Red is Passion Love

The first red that Yagi Shizusumi knows, is the burning red passion of a hopeless childhood crush of his. 

Kashima Hiiragi. He who follows his heart and sometimes, Shizusumi thinks he's too far out of reach.

He's hot-headed, he's always burning with passion, with his heart on his sleeve.

His flaws, and his hot and thick head of his, but he's always moving forwards. Step by step, almost like running, ever brighter by the second. 

“I love it all,” Shizu says to himself, words that are buried deep in his heart, “I really, really do love you.”

Shizu whispers these words to himself, hoping one day, Hiiragi would hear his words.

However, while looking at Hiiragi, who just turned and smirked at him, his hand running through the strings of the guitar as fluently as how he express his emotions. 

Fierce. Fire. Power. Strong. Overwhelming.

_I want to taint those. Prey open his hands that covers his tears and shines, I want the to be the one he cries out to._

Sometimes, Shizu sleeps in the infirmary, waiting for Hiiragi to find him. Because, Hiiragi is so predictable.

Leaning over with his forehead on Shizu's shoulders, Shizu always feel his tears.

Some of his mumbles overflows, but Shizu just can't believe that one day, or if it's even possible, that Hiiragi would love him, or even be his soulmate.

Sometimes, love is not as you expected.

It hurts. It wasn't all fluttering and butterflies in the stomach- _okay,_ maybe it was more like, death by a knife.

* * *

[2] Second Red is Blood

Satoru Mafuyu, he had always been holding onto his childhood friend, Yoshida Yuuki's hands.

Always, and for a time so long, that Mafuyu never would thought that there will be a day, where he would let go of those hands. 

Mafuyu is insecure, and often, he misunderstands. It's stupid, you can say, but anxiety always stays and he's just so confused.

Yuuki had always been the socialized one, the more popular of the two. Yuuki going everywhere, the light around him was never dim.

Both are the complete opposite, but often, they says that opposite attracts, and that's true.

They are compatible, they should have known each other by their hearts, they are childhood friends that stayed together for so long.

~~Even if Mafuyu couldn't hear his sounds, Yuuki says it's okay but Mafuyu still hesitates.~~

It wasn't long after Yuuki build the band, as Mafuyu feels left out. He feels like Yuuki slowly going out of reach.

As Yuuki made a band, he radiates much more heat and passion, and Mafuyu feels even insecure.

Mafuyu couldn't hold back, he's the type that bottles up his emotion in a glass jar until it explodes.

So one day, on the day where the bottle of his emotions cracked, he told Yuuki.

And as bright as Yuuki was, he understood. Like Hiiragi's words, Yuuki's extraordinary.

Yuuki crossed the line, never coming back, with red splattering all over.

Mafuyu's all alone.

_Again._

* * *

[3] Third Red is Revolution

revolution

/rɛvəˈluːʃ(ə)n/

**_noun_ **

_a forcible overthrow of a government or social order, in favor of a new system._

Shizu looks down at the dictionary, and Hiiragi comes up to him curious, "What is this? Did we have this assignment?"

Shizu looks at Hiiragi and sighs, "Did you even pay attention to class?"

Hiiragi shrugs, and with a smile that doesn't even look apologetic, "Sorry, I was discussing with Uenoyama about the song lyrics."

Shizu doesn't looks surprised, he felt the vibrations from his phone during the class. He knows, it's about song, but he doesn't say anything else.

"So what assignment is this about?" Hiiragi tries to peek, trying to read his work.

"It's to write an English essay by choosing a word as a main theme."

Hiiragi hummed, "And you chose 'Revolution'?"

There was a pause before Shizu sighs, "No, it's 'Love',"

"Then what about Revolution?"

"My love is about Revolution," 

Hiiragi took a while, a blank poker face on as thoughts are jumbled.

Firstly confusion, then slightly jealous then going to denial. 

_'What kind of love is that? Is someone he likes? Does Shizu really like someone else? Could it be? Nah, it couldn't!'_

In the end, instead of asking what kind of love is that, Hiiragi asked to read the essay instead, "Heh! Interesting, let me read~"

Shizu immediately shuts the book and keep it in the bag, "Nope. You just want to copy don't you? Just do your own!"

As Hiiragi laughs mindlessly, Shizu stared at him with a small smile, thinking, 'My love is you, that overthrows everything on my mind.'

A darker thought came into their minds, yet strangely so in sync they didn't realize.

_If only you were to love me, and acknowledge me as your soulmate._

* * *

[4] Red is the color of Fate

Mafuyu struggled to live, without the companion of another hand to hold his. He's still holding onto a thin line, walking forwards in a murky path.

There's nothing to guide him, nothing to shine on his path. Mafuyu doesn't know where he should go.

He misses the annoying laughter of his, because he's alone now.

Mafuyu is lost as he wander around, lost in his own paths, without anyone to guide him through.

Everything's grey, black and white. It's dull, empty, silent.

There's no more whispers, no more strange humming, no more laughter that he's so familiar with, and Mafuyu hates it all.

Everyday Mafuyu wakes up, and it's like a flow of water rushing into his ears. Everyday is the same.

There is no excitement, there is no other colors. 

The earpiece Mafuyu put into his ears are just for show, there was nothing that he wants to listen to.

Not anymore.

That's until, Mafuyu meets Uenoyama Ritsuka.

There, he realized, Fate will repeat itself, just like History.

Ritsu once looked at him, confused at his guitar-

_Not his, not his-_

Ritsu holds the fixed guitar and tells him, "It's not like the end of the world,"

All of a sudden, Mafuyu found a light again.

The light that will guide him forward, the color of red blooming in sight.

"Ah," Mafuyu looks at Ritsuka, "It's red."

Ritsuka huffs, "What is?"

"Fate." ~~Love~~

Ritsu's just confused by the two different answers, being air-headed like he is, he then accepted the request to teach Mafuyu on how to play the guitar.

* * *

[5] Repeat And Rise

_Challenges will always come your way, but you must continue to move onwards, until you overcome it, until you reach the end of your happiness._

Mafuyu had a dream, where he is at a playground from his childhood.

It took a while, but he realized there was voices, and then before he knew it, he sees Yuuki.

He sees Yuuki sitting on the swing beside him, rocking front and back.

_It can be simple things, it can be hard things_.

"Although you'd feel the pain over the loss of me, but you'd continue to move on," Yuuki says, with his back facing Mafuyu and Mafuyu listened as he stood there.

"You'd move forwards to a brighter future, without me," Mafuyu listens and the wind blows.

"Even if you forget about me, I'd still remember you." Yuuki looks up, his back faced no one.

_Imagine it. Picture it. A future that_ _you have decided what to live._

Mafuyu wakes up to see Ritsu humming beside his bed, humming and tapping on the floor with some rhythm. 

"Is, is that a new song?" Mafuyu asks, and Ritsu turns to him sharply, being relief and surprised at the same time.

"Aah," Ritsu looked everywhere but Mafuyu until he spots a jar of water and an empty glass, "Want some water?"

Mafuyu giggled and accepted it, "I had a weird dream,"

"Oh, then you should go back to sleep." Ritsu says and touches Mafuyu's forehead, "You're still a bit hot,"

Feeling the cooler warmth of another person, Mafuyu closes his eyes. Hopefully dreaming of other things.


End file.
